totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey (Total Drama: Black and White)
'"But your best quality is that you never give up, you're always persistant and that's what I lo- LIKE! That's what I like about you." '- Kelsey (Total Drama: Black and White) Personality Kelsey is nice, just like Irina and cares deeply for Pokemon and hates seeing them in some sort of distress. She also may have a nuturing nature, given the fact of how many times she has comforted and been there for Gill. She is also full of confidence most of the time and she seems to create awkward moments that Gill may/may not handle. Kelsey seems tougher than people predict as Irina says that they both battled tough opponents while in the Kalos region. Kelsey has also caught alot of Pokemon and trains them recently. According to her mother Gloria, Kelsey's Chandelure loves to be on top of Kelsey's head especially when he was just a Litwick. Kelsey hates how Courtney treats her Pokemon, especially towards Gill and the others but Bridgette. Bio She was born and raised in the Kalos region, she has a little sister that had her Pokemon taken by Gill's older sister, Mel. According to her, Irina, Gill and herself lived together in the Kalos region. She is rebellious to her mother as she wants to see Kelsey compete in Rhyhorn racing. Her father died of a serious disease that was hidden until then, before he died he gave Kelsey her first Pokemon, Noibat. Pokemon Noivern He is a powerhouse on Kelsey's team and he seems quite special to her because he was the first Pokemon that was given to her by her dad and the only reminder of her late father. Noivern knows: Dragon Pulse, Steel Wing, Air Slash and Boomburst Mawile Mawile is Kelsey's most used Pokemon and Mawile is also a glutton as she likes to eat a lot even when she is not hungry, Mawile is capable of Mega Evolution. Mawile knows: Crunch, Iron Head, Fire Blast and Play Rough Roserade She was first used against Duncan and his Scrafty and Dusclops. Roserade knows: Petal Dance, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gleam and Energy Ball Chandelure Chandelure was first used against Duncan's Scrafty and Dusclops where he lost. Chandelure knows: Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse and Flame Burst Glaceon She is another one of Kelsey's Pokemon and she was used to battle Courtney and her Panpour. Glaceon knows: Frost Breath, Blizzard, Dig and Mirror Coat Delcatty Delcatty was first used against Courtney's Panpour and Vullaby. Delcatty knows: Attract, Zen Headbutt, Play Rough and Assist. According to Kelsey, Delcatty has the hidden ability Wonder Skin which has yet to be seen. Servine Kelsey caught Servine after she wanted to leave Courtney for her, they first met when she was a Snivy and they bonded, from that moment on she wanted to be with Kelsey, but she said that she must stay with Courtney. Now since her rage filled evolution, she refuses to listen to Courtney. Kelsey caught her because she thinks Servine will be happier with her. Since then the two of them have a close bond that's quite similar to Gill and Tepig except she'll soon evolve into a Serperior. Servine knows: Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace, Leaf Tornado and Leaf Storm Masquerain She appeared in (BW 59) so that she could help Tranquill chase and defeat Emolga. Masquerain's moves are currently unknown. Finneon She was caught by Gill in (BW 74) as a birthday present. Finneon is also confused about Gill ability to understand Pokemon. Finneon knows: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Attract and Silver Wind. Pachirisu She was first used against Skyla in the PWT in Lacunosa Town and she is thought to have beat both her Pokemon with her. Pachirisu knows: Discharge Current Pokemon Team #Noivern #Mawile #Servine #Finneon #Pachirisu #Chandelure Pokemon in PC *Delcatty * Glaceon *Roserade *Masquerain *Lopunny (upcoming) *Azumarill (upcoming) *Whimsicott (upcoming) *Spinda (upcoming) *Heatmor (upcoming) *Tropius (upcoming) *Mienshao (upcoming) *Scolipede (upcoming) *Hydreigon (upcoming) * Minccino (upcoming) Temporary Pokemon Tepig She borrowed Tepig from Gill so that he could battle with Servine in the Pokemon World Tournament. Tepig tries his best not to give Kelsey a hard time and two are bonding through their experience. Trivia *Kelsey has the second largest Pokemon team with 9 Pokemon just behind Irina who has 11, and ahead of Gill who has 7. *Kelsey is the second Trainer to have a crush on Gill, first is Lindsay. *As of now, the rest of Kelsey's Pokemon has yet to make an appearance.